How do you mend a broken heart?
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Summary: The starship enterprise D is pulled back in time to 2009 and a distress call by Q who asks them to rescue his niece Bella swan. Data immediately sees that she was his, that she was meant for him. Data is devastated when he realises that she was attacked by a vampire and that for three days she will be in utter torment under pain of death. Twilight/Star trek tng crossover
1. Chapter 1

"How do you mend a broken heart?"

Summary: The starship enterprise D is pulled back in time to 2009 and a distress call by Q who asks them to rescue his niece Bella swan. Data immediately sees that she was his, that she was meant for him. Data is devastated when he realises that she was attacked by a vampire and that for three days she will be in utter torment under pain of death. Twilight/Star trek tng crossover short story. This takes place during new moon and after Data has installed his emotion chip.

"Edward, if this about my soul, then take it, it is yours, I love you" sobbed Bella

"Bella" He pinched his nose in frustration. "I don't want you to come with us, you are ugly and plain, you disgust me!" He pushed her up against the rock and held her by her throat then as he realised she had cut herself, he bent his head to her wrist and in a frenzy of hazed blood lust, he bit her then Edward laughed cruelly as he threw her to the ground. "Burn in hell, you fuckin' bitch" he whispered as he left her there to burn alone.

Bella let out a startling scream and her back arched up then she heard her uncle Q and his calming words.

Q appeared on the bridge and everybody stumbled back in shock. Q was sobbing loudly

"Q!" Picard barked "What on God's earth do you want now?" Q wailed

"I am asking you, no, begging you to go and save my niece on earth, set this ship at full warp and sling-shot around the sun, Forks, 2009 Washington, please, she is already changing." Q then disappeared rapidly and whispered in Data's ear. "My niece was meant for you, Forget Tasha Yar, Bella needs you"

"Changing!" Picard yelped "Ensign crusher, full warp speed. Engage!"

Their journey took 2000 light years and Picard sent his away team to rescue the girl.

Data and worf heard a piercing scream in the air and raced towards the sound. "Commander data, over here!" Worf yelled "She has a large bite mark on her wrist and she is screaming a lot!"

As Commander data looked at her vital signs, he realised they had to beam her aboard. Then she heard her mumbling something. He leaned closer to hear her "Make...Edward..come..back!" Data looked into her eyes and at that moment he realised that her heart had always belonged to him. He kissed her forehead and pressed his commbadge. "Enterprise, three to beam up" Unbeknownst to the Android and the klingon, the wolves were watching...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bella" I heard a whisper in the dark but I could not respond then I heard it again, the pale man spoke as my eyes opened and I could see everything. I was in a sterile room with uniformed men and women. I hissed and snarled as I flitted to a back wall. The pale man with yellow eyes looked at me with such love. "Edward" I whispered as I touched his face. Then I took notice of my voice, it sounded like a bell then the burn of thirst started in my throat. "Bella, I am not Edward, my name is Data, I am a artificial life-form, an android." He caressed my cheek as he smiled. "I must be like Edward now?" I asked in curiosity

"You are a newborn vampire. Here is a mirror" Data took my hand and led me to a big mirror in the...~what do I call this room~ Data answered my curiosity "This is the sickbay on the star ship, the enterprise" I looked at my eyes and the new shape of my body. Then I turned to Data and again touched his pale face. He was just about to kiss me when the sickbay doctor coughed suddenly.

"Data" She pointed out subtly "Perhaps you should see to Bella's immediate needs first"

Data looked at the doctor with a blank look

"You are beautiful" I laughed "I need animal blood" I said "Edward was a vegetarian vampire, he chose to drink from animals instead of humans...well right up until he attacked me. I am or rather was Edward's singer. My blood literally sang to him."

"We can replicate the blood for you but how to get a live animal?" Data searched his memory banks. "Ah" He led me to the transporter room "O'brien, transport us to the previous location"

"Energise" he said as he looked into my eyes

We landed on the olympic mountain view across forks. "Oh Data" I smelt the blood of the animal, an elk and a mountain lion. I ran with the wind, poor data, he could not keep up with me.

I came across the mountain lion and pounced, my teeth found it's vein and I drank till the wild animal did not move. "Bella!" Data pulled me away and I snarled at him.

"Bella, it's me, it's data" He backed off "We needed a blood sample for the replicator!" he shouted

I grabbed a leaf and cupped it then the blood flowed from my mouth into the leaf. "Bella, how did you keep from drinking all the blood. I thought you were so thirsty that you would not stop." Data stared at me in amusement and I snarled at him.

"I have a super self control over my thirst." I walked to the rock and sat down. "Great, I am a defective Vampire!" I looked at Data and then I realised I had to move forward. Then his lips forced themself on mine and my body was up against a tree. "You are mine, Bella!" he growled as he ripped the underwear from my body. I accidently ripped his uniform in my haste to get my skin closer to his. Then the only sounds in the forest were my screams of pleasure. My thoughts turned to Edward ~Fuck you, Edward, this is my soul mate~ "Data, can you smell that?" He shook his head and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Then the unbelievably insane happened. The wolves were huge, more like bears and they smelt like wet dogs. They were curious about Data but they did not see him as a threat even though he looked like a cold one. My mind and my thoughts expanded then my body became a physical shield. It wrapped itself around data and my own conscience. Then the huge wolf phased into none other than my childhood friend Jacob. "Jacob!" I asked in shock. He nodded with a friendly smile to Data and I "Jacob, you are a werewolf?" He nodded again "You are cuter as a wolf" I said with my tongue in my cheek. "I thought that you were better suited to this guy. What happened to boy wonder?" I looked at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes at me, the cheeky pup. "Edward, the superfast vampire that you were dazzled by"

"Oh" I smirked "Edward schmedward, he is history"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How do you mend a broken heart?

"So, Bella, an android huh?" Jacob said as he walked with his childhood friend

"Yes, call me stupid but I think he is the one for me, Jake" Bella sighed as she watched Data horsing around with the young wolves.

"I guess I won't see you for a while, Jacob, I am joining Starfleet, I have no idea how they are going to handle a new-born vampire and a shield." Bella dry-sobbed in her friend's arms then Data was by her side. Data turned to young man and looked at him. "Come with us, Bella explained about the Volturi, she is not safe and neither is your pack."

"To see space, would be wonderful but my place is here as their alpha, besides my father still needs me here." Jacob replied kindly. Bella flitted over to the young wolves to say goodbye to Embry and Seth Clearwater and then she flitted back to Data's side

Data cocked his head and gave the young wolf a big smile. "As long as you are sure?" Then he pushed Bella's hair behind her ears as he kissed her softly. "Are you ready to leave?" he whispered. Bella took an un-needed breath.

"You will always be my best friend, Jacob, through time and space, never forget me." Bella said gently as she was enveloped in light.

As soon as they stepped off the transporter pad, they ran to sickbay and the replicator to input a programme that would replicate the blood regularly. Picard looked nervously at the young vampire girl as she drank the full glass and wiped her lips. "Data" he whispered harshly "Why does she sparkle!?" Data's head swivelled towards his captain.

"She is not just any vampire, Captain, she drinks animal blood and we can now replicate it." Data said with a flourish

Bella listened to their conversation and laughed quietly as she stopped dead behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Captain, it is rude to talk about me behind my back" she snarled which made Picard jump three feet up in the air in fright. "Gah!" he yelled as he backed away. Data busted out laughing and Bella joined him as they fell to the floor.

"Don't worry, Captain, your kind never satisfies my thirst" Bella said as she eyed Picard menacingly then the new-born stalked towards Data's quarters.

"You are at risk of being de-moted, Mr Data!" Data just looked blankly at his Captain "You can trust her, captain, you just don't know her well enough, I have probably just broken the whole point of the prime directive, observe and record the darkness but be not of it. I cannot and will not live without Bella." Data sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "I have to go and see to her now, am I on the graveyard shift.?" Picard nodded

"You go to her, Mr Data and give her my apologies" Data regarded his Captain with respect.

"Yes, Sir"

As Data entered his quarters, Bella was sitting on the sofa stroking behind spot's ears. "Hi" she whispered

He took her hand and Spot jumped off the sofa swishing her tail in annoyance as she watched Bella and her owner kiss passionately. "Take me to bed, Data" They made love all afternoon until Data had trouble focusing and he started to stutter which made Bella suggest that he run his dream program.


End file.
